


Truth or Dare? {Klance} |Voltron|

by N3K0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funny, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Keith Seduces Lance, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3K0/pseuds/N3K0
Summary: Basically Klance/Voltron Truth Or Dare-
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Truth or Dare? {Klance} |Voltron|

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two? I think I will… Tell me what you think in the comments! I honestly think that Shiro explaining was slightly confusing…. 
> 
> Edit- Heyyyyyyy, it’s me- So, yeah. I found this is my Google Docs and the last time I touched it was in AUGUST 21ST 2019!! I made this one day after my birthday. My writing style has changed since then, and for the better. I will NOT change anything in this story, but I think I will make another one. Part two???

Shiro sighed. The whole team, including Allura, were bickering again. They were supposed to be eating happily, but that was deemed impossible today. Pidge was two seconds away from chucking goo at her. Hunk was yelling at Lance and Keith for fighting over who’s spoon it was. The two were ignoring him as they continued to scream at each other. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. Running low on patience and sleep, he was over it.

“ENOUGH!!!” He yelled, silencing everyone in the room. “How in the galaxy are we supposed to save the universe, much less form Voltron, if we can’t get through one dinner without fighting?!” Keith and Pidge looked down guilty, while Hunk slammed his face into his goo. Looking around at his family, he knew they needed some bonding time. He sighed once again before an idea sprang into his head.

“After dinner, head to the training deck. Coran, you can prop up some chairs in there, right?” Coran nodded and Shiro turned back to the Paladins. “Good, because we’re playing a fun game of truth or dare.” Shiro smirked and Lance’s jaw dropped.

“Just like Garrison?” Lance had played his fair share of Truth or Dare in Garrison, and it always got out of hand. Shiro smiled.

“Just like Garrison.”

* * *

The team gathered around in a circle in the training deck. Keith layed sideways while Lance sat up across from him. Pidge sat on the edge and Hunk was squished between Keith’s feet and Allura. Shiro walked into the training deck with Altean liquors in his hands, which he got from Coran, and six shot glasses. Hunk’s mouth dropped.

“You were serious!? Garrison truth or dares are really extreme!” Hunk was out of breath. There was no way that this was going to end well. Allura sat very confused.

“What is- truth or dare? And why is it so bad in Garrison?” Allura asked before elbowing Lance in the chest. Shiro smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask. Garrison truth or dare is more extreme then the original, but this is they way it’s played anyway. As long as it’s your turn, you ask someone, anyone, ‘truth or dare?’. If they say truth, you ask them a question that they must tell the truth to. And everytime there is a truth,” Coran wheeled in an old Altean lie detector, “ they will be hooked up to this. “ Coran smiled. The tech was old, but it still worked beautifully.

“If their answer is deemed untruthful, they must take a shot of liquor and they lose a life. In truth or dare, you have three lives. If you loose all of your lives, you get cleaning duties of everyone else here. If they answer dare, you tell them to do something and they have to do it or they lose a life. “

Everyone sighed. They have been over this a hundred times. It was Garrison tradition to play at least one truth or dare game every year. Shiro cleared his throat. “Each time you tell someone a dare, you must tell them the worth of the dare, say 5 points. If they do the dare, they win 5 points. If we’re all still in at the end, the person with the most points win. If they do NOT do the dare, they must take the same amount of points they would’ve gotten in shots of liquor.” Allura nodded. She got the jist of it.

“Now, let’s begin.”

* * *

“Pidge, because she is on the outside, is first. Pidge smirked evilly. “Keith, truth or dare?” Keith glanced at her before muttering dare.

Last time he played one of these games was when almost half of Garrison found out he had a crush on Lance. Then the little fucker had the nerve to join Voltron?! Thanks, but no thanks universe. Lance is straighter than Shiro’s eyeliner. Pidge smirked. “Come with me, I will tell you the dare in your room- and Shiro?” The black Paladin looked up at his name. “This dare is worth 14 points.” Shiro stuttered but said nothing. He nodded his head and Pidge dragged Keith away.

“Come on out Keith!” Pidge yelled as she played Bitch Anthem by Marina And the Diamonds on her phone.

Keith came out in a crop top, small cat ears on top of his head and his hair in a ponytail. He wore a short black skirt and some heeled boots that reached his thigh. He wondered how the hell Pidge had all of this in his size.

“SiNG” Pidge shrieked and Keith sighed.

“Got a figure liked a pin-up” Shiro was held back by Hunk. Shiro wanted to yell at such language already.

“Got a figure like a doll.” Keith ran his hands down his sides and bent down to reach the bottom of his boots.

“Don’t care if you think I’m dumb, I don’t care at all” Keith flipped his ponytail before continuing.

“Candy bear, Sweetie Pie, wanna be adored.” Keith stuttered as he made his way over to a blushing Lance. He leaned down into Lance’s face and sang.

“I’m the boy you’d die for~” He slid his finger across his throat. He sashayed away singing, “I’ll chew you up then, I’ll spit you out~”

He spun around and faced Lance again. “Cause that’s what young love is all about~” Pidge shoved Keith in Lance’s direction. THIS WASN’T A PART OF THE SCRIPT- Keith walked over to Lance and leaned down to Lance’s face.

“So pull me closer, and kiss me hard, I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart” He poked Lance’s chest and walked away again.

“I’m miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss” Keith moved his hands up and clasped them above his head. He winked at Lance before continuing.

“I’m Miss Sugar pink, liquor, liquor lips,” Keith shook his hips at each word.

“I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch~” He sang before dropping into a slut drop and running back to his room. Pidge had been recording the whole thing. Lance was a blushing mess and Shiro was dead shocked. Allura was breathing funny at the song. Why would someone write that?! Hunk only put his head in his hands. Pidge had been plotting this for weeks. Pidge laughed as Keith came back, but he couldn’t find his shirt and jacket, so he was stuck in a crop top.

“Pidge! Where is my shirt and jacket!? It’s freezing in here!’ Pidge only smirked as she shrugged. Lance was thinking to himself. Should he? Fuck, he needed to grow some balls. Lance stood up, stunning everyone. Lance walked over to Keith, took off his jacket and made Keith put it on. Keith looked down at his hands. He had jacket paws. He flapped them and looked down at his thighs. The jacket stopped just above his knees. Keith blushed but Lance wasn’t finished. He pulled Keith over to his original spot and sat down. He pulled Keith down next to him and wrapped his arm around them. He looked around at the shocked faces, and Pidge was still recording.

“What? Continue.” Lance pulled Keith closer and Keith was struggling to breathe. His crush just gave him his Jacket. HIS CRUSH IS pRACTICALLY CuDDLING WITH HIM!!!! Keith cleared his throat.

“U-Um… Allura? Truth or dare?” Keith’s body calmed down and he became less tense. He snuggled into Lance unconsciously and awaited Allura’s answer.

“Truth.” She claimed in confidence. Keith smirked as Coran walked in and hooked Allura up to the machine.

“Is it true that you have a crush on Shiro?” Shiro looked like he was about to laugh. Shiro enjoyed the stick and Allura enjoyed the hole, but nobody knew this except them two. They shared a knowing look and Allura answered no. The machine stayed silent and Coran unhooked her. Keith knew Shiro was gay, but then who does Allura have a crush on?

* * *

The game continued and soon Keith fell asleep in Lance’s chest. He had been dared by Allura to sit in Lance’s lap until the end of the game. Lance smiled and everyone smirked at him. “What?”

“Lance isn’t so straight after all.”Allura grinned. Lance looked at her in confusion.

“What made you think I was straight? I’m bi, guys. How did you not notice this beforehand?” Allura stuttered and Pidge toppled over, either from shock or the amount of alcohol in her system, take your pick. Shiro nodded. Hunk just smiled.

Pidge jumped up and yelled, “I KNEW MY GAYDAR WAS GOING OFF!”

Shiro nodded. “Lance, you are the epiphany of Bi Energy” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Hey, don’t feel left out buddy! I’m pansexual!” Hunk gave him a happy smile.

Allura grinned “I’m lesbian.”

Pidge grinned “Asexual bitches”

Shiro chuckled“I’m gay, but then again, so is Keith.” Lance blushed and looked down at the peaceful red paladin sleeping on him. “Thanks guys. We should play again sometime again. Whenever we can, because this was fun!” Lance grinned and picked Keith up bridal style and carried him to his room. He laid Keith down in his bed and he whimpered. Keith clung onto Lance’s shirt.

“Stay…’ He muttered, half asleep. Lance smiled, took his shoes off, and climbed into next behind Keith. He wrapped his hands around Keith’s tiny waist and brought his legs up to Keith’s. They fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces whole, Lance noted before falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
